Venus and Octavias
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: Side story to 'In the Wrong House' good idea to read that first, just go to my profileSee Draco and Pansy's marriage and the raising of their two children, Venus and Octavias


_AN: Okay first things first,_

_This story is a side story of In the Wrong House._

_I took Venus and Octavias and decided to write about their upbringing._

_If you have not read 'In the Wrong House' you may want to, some of the characters, such as Katy Sorax and Darrell Rivers may not make sense other wise_

**_The Wrong Bride_**

"Mother, what do you think of Pansy?" Draco asked. Narcissa smiled at her son who was now 22 and the spitting image of his father

"I think she's charming Draco. Don't worry. Your Father wouldn't have picked her out for you if he had thought she would be unsuitable, would he?"

"I know…I guess I'm just…"

"Nervous? Of course, when one gets married they will always get nerves the day before. It's natural. The day before I married your father I was shaking in my slippers. Draco. Marriage is a big step, and you know Pansy well…you told me you loved her" "I do…but there's no spark…there never was"

"Do you think I was in passionate love with your father before I was married? Of course not! It is funny what a large ceremony and a ring can do for a couple…and Draco, now the appeal is over and you've been granted clemency, it is the ideal moment to show the world you can settle down in the magical bonds of marriage"

"I suppose" he said softly

"I've never been more proud of you…now Draco, we both need some sleep…it's a big day tomorrow"

"Goodnight mother" said Draco leaving through his mother's bedroom door

"Goodnight my Dragon"

--

Pansy Parkinson had always been pretty. Her thick shoulder length black hair contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and blue eyes. Her upturned nose gave her a cute interesting look when next to the full red lips. As she walked down the aisle to Draco he could see her eyes sparkling under the veil. Her tight fitted bridal gown showed off her slim yet voluptuous figure. Her hair pulled tight back in an elegant bun topped with a diamond clip.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the marriage of this man and this woman. Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take thee Pansy Olympia Parkinson to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health for long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Draco softly. A happy yet extremely tearful sniff came from Narcissa in the congregation

"And do you Pansy Olympia Parkinson take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in healthy for long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Pansy lifting her head higher

"I now pronounce you man, and wife…you may kiss the bride"

Draco reached forward and lifted the veil up from Pansy's face and flipped it over her head. Pansy grinned at him, her face was…oh so beautiful. Draco smiled back and kissed her full red lips. The congregation cheered.

--

"Congratulations Draco old boy" said his cousin

"Yeah Draco, we'd never thought you'd actually tie the knot mate"

"Who'd have thought you'd be married before us"

"Congratulations Draco" came a woman's voice. Draco looked over and saw his old school friend Darrell Rivers. As tall and elegant as she ever was, dressed in an elegant black dress.

"Darrell…can I talk to you for a moment he said seriously"

"Of course"

Darrell and Draco walked across the Manor grounds, just out of sight from the congregation, who were all too busy telling Pansy how beautiful she looked to notice they were gone

"Darrell, thanks for coming"

"Why wouldn't I come Draco…I'm your best friend"

"Yes…but your also Katy's friend"

"Draco…I don't deny that I would rather see Katy Sorax in that dress Pansy is wearing, but I don't hold it against you"

"You don't?"

"Look, I know how you and Katy felt about each other but its Katy's fault just as much as yours that she's not the one in the veil. Yes you should have proposed to her, but she shouldn't have left to go to California while you were fighting the courts."

"You think?"

"But perhaps you should have gone to California to find her rather than just doing what your father said. He's the one locked up in Azkaban, I'll hardly say he makes the best choices. But any way, a wedding isn't a time for harsh words…I wanted to share some good news with you"

Draco could tell from Darrell's face that this was something she had wanted to share all day

"What is it?"

"Well….I GOT INTO AUROR COLLEGE!" she shrieked. Draco gasped and hugged her tightly. She had been working so hard on that

"D, this is great…good luck"

"Sure…thanks"

There was a small cough and the two friends parted to see Pansy looking at them, her hands on her hips.

"Do you mind if I have my husband back Rivers?" asked Pansy icily

"Yeah he's all yours" Darrell grinned. Draco smirked and went over to Pansy.

--

Their wedding night was enjoyable enough, but Draco felt guilty, during the entire time he made love to Pansy he kept thinking of Katy. Her heavenly blue- green eyes, her golden hair, her rosy cheeks and wide smiled. Draco tried to shake her from his mind and concentrate on his beautiful wife. But it was difficult…too difficult.

Pansy's head rested on his chest as he lay to sleep. He could feel her breath on his skin. Draco closed his eyes.

_Her golden hair was spread out over the grass, under the willow tree by Hogwarts lake. She grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Draco leant in and kissed her pink lips; warm and soft._

_Draco touched her silky blonde hair._

_"I love you Draco Malfoy" she said breathily as his hands caressed her body_

_"Don't ever leave me Katy!"_


End file.
